BVB Army Call To Arms
by Akuma No Asashin
Summary: FIRST 4 CHAPTERS ARE NOT MINE! Kate mets Black Veil Brides and is suddenly dragged into a war. Will she be able to survive or not? (sorry, i know the summary sucks)


**Hi peeps, I know it's been a while and all but I'm back XD. So I'm helping out a BVB Army member by finishing her story. Note: THE FIRST 4 CHAPTERS ARE NOT MINE! THEY BELONG TO KITTYCCC! OCs ALSO AREN'T MINE (unless I decide to add some of my OCs. You will know when I do)**

Chapter One

They had planned for this to happen… Why today?

…

March 28, 2013

It was the eve of Kate's birthday, her last day being considered a minor in America. She was extremely excited because she was about to go to her favorite band's concert: Black Veil Brides. Her boyfriend, who was as dedicated as a fan as she, had bought the tickets for her present. They where in her bathroom putting on war paint.

" I'm so excited! I'm glad you were able to get these. And VIP passes! Dude, you're the best!"

"No problem. Thanks to work and everything, I was able to buy them. Hows my war paint look?"

Matt was an artist in all styles, but his specialties were drawing and painting. He had this beautiful design on his face going down his neck, and the stitching on the right side of his mouth.

"It looks beautiful" I responded with a smile, "My turn?"

He painted on her the same design on the opposite side of her face, and the stitching on the left side of her mouth. They were ready to go, but her friend Yasmin said she was going to pick them up. They waited about an hour and then heard her pull up. They grabbed the tickets and the VIP passes and ran outside and got in her car.

"Dude," Kate started, "We're so gonna be late, where were you?"

"Busy." She replied.

"Coulda told us ahead of time..." Matt started but then they noticed there was someone riding shotgun.

Kate couldn't believe who she saw.

"SEXY DEZIRAE!" Kate shouted.

Dezi was Kate's best friend since freshman year. She had left their school because of money issues and couldn't continue. She was working on her GED and doing an awesome job at it. They planned on going to the same collage together.

"Surprise! Happy birthday Kate!" Dezi said as she presented me with a gift.

"Oh my god, you didn't have to."

"Yes, I did. Since the day I found out I couldn't go to school with you and DD treated me out to lunch and bought me early Christmas gifts,, I had to give you something for your birthday. Now open it, I wanna see your reaction!"

Kate opened up the bag and saw a card and a little box. The box contained earrings had the letter's K on them and the card contained $50.

"For the tattoo we're getting you at midnight. We already have an appointment," said Dezi.

No way you guys, this is all too much… I don't even know what to get."

"Well we got VIP tix, you're gonna get their signatures. Get them on your are or something and get them tattooed!" Yasmin stated.

Kate thought that was a good idea and she was so excited to do so.

They arrived at the concert venue. Yasmin dropped them off and went to go park.

"Save my spot in line!" She yelled at us.

They were an hour early, Matt wanted to be there two hours because he wanted to people's war paint if had no time to do or had no ability to purchase war paint. They were watching him paint random beautiful designs on people that asked him, then Yasmin showed up and security let them in.

"Great timing," Dezi said

"I'm usually lucky with that," she replied.

They all gathered at the front of the stage. Its was the best area for them because they were right next to the band when they played. They waitedfor about fifteen minutes, then the lights went down and everyone screamed. Black Veil Brides came out and started their set, starting off with "New Religion". It was amazing. Kate and all her friends knew every lyric to every song. They head banged, crowd surfed and Dezi touched Andy's hand. Kate and Matt kissed when the "Morticians Daughter" played and "Rebel Love Song", since that was the song represented their relationship. The ban ended their set with "In The End"

"Thanks for coming out tonight everybody!" Andy said, and he walked off stage.

At the end of the concert, Yasmin caught one of CC's drum sticks and Dezi, thanks to her height, caught Jake's pick. They were so excited to meet them and get their stuff signed Kate was excited and couldn't wait to meet her role models. They entered the backstage area where all the band members were. They were lined upready to sign whatever was handed to them and to chat with their fans. Kate and Mat were up next and Matt told them all that it was Kate's birthday.

"Oh sweet, Happy Birthday!" said Ashley

"How old are you?" asked Jinxx

"18, finally." Kate sighed.

"18 was a fun year for me," CC started, with his huge grin. "I got all my first tattoos and stuff."

"Awesome!" replied Kate. "I'm getting my first ones tonight."

"What are you going to get?" he asked.

"Well, I was hoping you guys would sign on random areas of my body and I would get them tattooed."

"Great idea! I call you upper arm!" said CC

I want your stomach, like my outlaw tattoo." Ashley chimed in.

"I'll sign the side of your torso." Jinxx said

"Dibs on the upper leg!" shouted Jake.

"Thanks guys! You're so fucking awesome," Kate said with a huge smile on her face.

They signed their autographs where they said they would. After, Kate started to walkings to Andy, who was surrounded by girls so she had to wait for a while. When he was finally free, Kate approached him.

"Hey there, how you doin?" He asked, with that gorgeous smile that makes you melt inside.

"I'm okay, thanks," Kate replied "You were amazing up there. I always love your performances."

"Thanks, you're sweet. So what can I do for you?"

Uhm, can you sign my arm please? I'm gonna get it tattooed late tonight. Its my birthday."

"Oh sweet, happy birthday!" He gave Kate a hug which made her feel amazing. He grabbed a sharpie and prepared to sign his autogragh.

His eyes widen when he saw her wrist.

"Are these… ?" He started the question.

"Yeah, I've had a rough life. It all stopped when I started listening to BVB but the damage shows…"

"Well, I'm glad you stopped and I'm glad we could help. It's people like you that make us feel like we're doing something right."

He signed her arm and drew a BVB pentagram on her shoulder and wrote "Never Give In" on her right wrist and "A Savior Will Be There" on her left.

"Wow, this is more than I expected. Thank you so much!"

"Anything for the birthday girl." He winked at her which frightened yet excited her, "Have fun and stay safe."

Thank you so much Andy! I'll be at your next concert for sure."

"Awesome, and again happy birthday! By the way, what your name?"

It's Kate. Short for Katerina based off the character from Shakespearse's Taming Of The Shrew."

"Interesting, I like your name."

"Thanks. I'll see you next concert! If not before, by some luck."

"Definitely. Night." He waved and she waved back. She had never been so nervous and happy in her life.

On the car ride to the tattoo shop, her friends and boyfriend where talking about the things that were signed by all the band members. Kate just looked out the window thinking of Andy and their conversation.

They arrived at the tattoo parlor and Kate told them she wanted the signatures, drawings, and quotes permanent on her skin. They agreed and she sat down in the chair. She was nervous as they prepared the tattoo needle, wondering if it was going to hurt of not. Then the artist sat down and began to start. It didn't hurt as much as she thought it would, just annoying pricks after annoying pricks. After all of the signatures and Andy's drawing and quote were finished, she paid the guy and showed her boyfriend. He told her they as beautiful as she was. He then kissed her as the clock stroke 12:01, the time she was born, and said "Happy Birthday Kate." It was the best birthday she had ever had. But little did she know that when she's wake up in the morning, her entire world would change.

**That's all for now, again, the first 4 chapters are ****NOT**** mine. Night guys! _falls asleep and is dragged away by Shiro- **

**Shiro: shes REALLY tired, its about 2:00 am here.**


End file.
